Bleed It Out
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: This tells what Seto goes through when he loses people close to him. Inspired by Bleed it Out by Linkin Park


Seto Kaiba wasn't one to give up easily. He would fight until the end. He would never give up and keep on trying. Most people would never believe that the same man was on the ground crying.

_Here we go again for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every time  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fuckin mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs_

He sobbed his eyes out and didn't care who saw him. In his arms lay a now lifeless body.

_Knot it so tight I won't get loose  
Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

He held onto it for dear life and wouldn't let go. No. He couldn't let go. Not of her. No, never of her. He promised her that no matter what they would always be together. He would protect her from everything that tried to harm her.

_I bleed it out  
Digging it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
__Just to throw it away_

He could protect her from this. No one was there to save her. If only he had listened to her and left work early. If only it had been him lying there lifeless and not her. If only…

_Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
Go, stop the show  
Choppy words and sloppy show  
Shotgun opera, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

There was still so much that he wanted to do with her. There were so many places that he wanted to take her. But now? Now none of that matters anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Not to him at least…

_Mama help me, I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
__Can't contain him, I won't lie, doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied  
__So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out_

He didn't have anyone anymore. Not her, not his brother. He didn't even have friends anymore. All of them were gone. No one was there to save him. No one was there to protect him. Just like he wasn't there to protect them.

_When they bring that chorus in  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

He let them all die. He didn't save any of them and now he had to pay. He had no one. Nothing. There was no reason for him anymore. He had reason to live as long as she was there but now, now she wasn't.

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I open up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
A pull myself apart  
I'll make you face this  
I open up these scars  
I'll make you face this now_

All that was left of her was a lifeless body with blood running from it. He could feel her bullet wounds.

_I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

He could feel her pain. He didn't want to feel it again. He wouldn't feel the hurt inside. Not again. He cocked the gun. Only one bullet left. That was all he needed to join his friends, his brother and his pregnant fiancé.

"I'm coming Téa," was the last thing he whispered before his blood flowed into the ground.

_I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Dig it deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_


End file.
